Lost in the Woods
Bailiff's mace}} 'Lost in the Woods '''is one of the main quests in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance, ''and requires the DLC From the Ashes. A few days after the completion of Baptism of Fire, Sir Divish will ask Henry to search for his Master Locator, Marius, who is several days overdue from his inspection of Pribyslavitz. You may need 2000 . Synopsis ''There's been talk that Sir Divish has grand plans for the ruined village of Pribyslavitz now the bandits have been driven out. And his plans started to involve me when he send me on a quest to find a missing man he'd sent there. Objectives *Find Sir Divish's locator **Join Marius on his survey of Pribyslavitz. ***Talk to the Locator ****Take the letter to the Rattay Bailiff. *****Get the Bailiff to make the public announcement. Walkthrough After learning about Marius and Divish's hope to rebuild Pribyslavitz, head up to the village to search for the missing Locator. There is one lone Cuman remaining in the Cuman camp, so finish him off and head over to the bandit camp, where four bandits are holding Marius captive in one of the tents. Dispatch them, either by force or by negotiation (poisoning doesn't seem to work), and untie him. Any failed negotiation will result in the four bandits all attacking you - and they wont believe that you want to join their gang. Bandit's Stats Marius will first need to conduct his inspection, so either let him get on with it or accompany him to learn more about what he has planned. You should take this opportunity to raid the camps of any valuables, as it will all be cleared away by the time you come back. Once Marius is finished, he will discuss what is needed in order to rebuild the settlement. At that moment, Sir Divish will arrive and commend you for taking care of the problem. You can, if you like, tell him you paid a ransom (even if you didn't), and Divish will pay you 600 . Marius will then explain how to go about rebuilding - warning that although it will eventually be highly profitable, at first there will be alot of upfront costs, perhaps even in the tens of thousands. Divish's Stats Sir Divish, keen to get started right away, announces that he has spoken to Radzig and Hanush and they have all agreed to offer the people of Rattay and the refugees of Skalitz the opportunity to move to Pribyslavitz and help reconstruct it. He then appoints Henry as Bailiff, with a few conditions - the church must be rebuilt, the village must be self sufficient, and Henry must treat his new people well ... or Divish will take back his new position, and the village. Oh. And Henry will need to pay all the upfront costs. He will give you the Bailiff's mace and his announcement, which you will need to take to Rattay and give to the Bailiff, then follow him outside and ask him to make the public declaration. Congratulations, you are now the Bailiff of Pribyslavitz. Notes *''You may not get an option to negotiate with the bandits, who will just watch you wander around. You just have to deal with them by force. This appears to be due to some mods.'' *''If you get stuck on a loading screen after untying Marius, again, this is due to mods. Uninstall them to continue.'' *'Waiting' for Mariuis appears to reset his journey, so don't try it. Category:Side Quests